


Other Fandoms Reanalysed

by centreoftheselights



Series: AO3 Census 2013 [15]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: AO3 Statistics, Archived From Tumblr, Archived From centrumlumina Tumblr, Fandom Popularities, Fandom Statistics, Nonfiction, Popular Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: A re-analysis of the 'Other Fandoms' question on the AO3 Census.





	Other Fandoms Reanalysed

I realised a while back that there was a better way of processing the [Other Fandoms question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988592/chapters/39933504) on the [AO3 census](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1215111).

Here is an updated version of the “What other fandoms do you regularly read/produce works for?” question which now groups together responses that are synonymous or subsets of one another. Clickthrough for high-res.

The biggest change is the emergence of RPF as a major player, which was formerly split into a lot of smaller categories. Other shifts include James Bond increasing significantly (as many people had listed ‘Skyfall’ instead) and some new “super-categories” like Star Trek (all mentions) and Avatar (both A:TLA and LOK). The full list of the top 151 fandoms for this question is below the cut.

Before you ask “Why is ___ missing?” please remember that this survey was conducted in August 2014, and that the 25 biggest fandoms at the time were asked about in [an earlier question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988592/chapters/39933417).

**Fandom - Number of Mentions**

  1. WTNV - 670
  2. RPF - 493
  3. PacificRim - 456
  4. Inception - 434
  5. LesMiserables - 381
  6. StarTrek - 380
  7. JamesBond - 363
  8. Hannibal - 342
  9. AttackOnTitan - 257
  10. Suits - 213
  11. Elementary - 193
  12. StarTrek:TheOriginalSeries - 183
  13. Free! - 181
  14. Bioware - 175
  15. GameOfThrones - 175
  16. MassEffect - 164
  17. HawaiiFive-0 - 150
  18. OnceUponATime - 146
  19. ASongOfIceAndFire - 138
  20. CabinPressure - 138
  21. CriminalMinds - 131
  22. TerryPratchett - 130
  23. WhiteCollar - 130
  24. Avengers - 128
  25. Avatar - 124
  26. Firefly - 123
  27. FinalFantasy - 122
  28. Naruto - 120
  29. Sherlock - 120
  30. Bandom - 111
  31. DCUniverse - 110
  32. TheHungerGames - 109
  33. TheLastAirbender - 105
  34. FullmetalAlchemist - 102
  35. NeilGaiman - 96
  36. NCIS - 93
  37. PersonOfInterest - 93
  38. Community - 88
  39. RiseOfTheGuardians - 87
  40. GoodOmens - 86
  41. Hetalia:AxisPowers - 83
  42. Batman - 80
  43. GenerationKill - 78
  44. TheSocialNetwork - 78
  45. Hockey - 77
  46. StarWars - 77
  47. TheX-Files - 77
  48. dueSouth - 74
  49. Leverage - 70
  50. LizzieBennetDiaries - 69
  51. DanganRonpa - 67
  52. J.R.R.Tolkien - 66
  53. StarTrek:DeepSpaceNine - 64
  54. SleepyHollow - 63
  55. Warehouse13 - 60
  56. KingdomHearts - 59
  57. SherlockBooks - 59
  58. CLAMP - 56
  59. LegendOfKorra - 55
  60. Bleach - 52
  61. DresdenFiles - 52
  62. Castle - 51
  63. OrphanBlack - 49
  64. JossWhedon - 48
  65. K-pop - 46
  66. TheHobbit - 46
  67. TheLosers - 46
  68. ChroniclesOfNarnia - 45
  69. Disney - 45
  70. Assassin'sCreed - 44
  71. Discworld - 44
  72. TamoraPierce - 44
  73. Transformers - 44
  74. JeevesAndWooster - 43
  75. RoosterTeeth - 42
  76. Vikings - 42
  77. Shameless - 41
  78. TheEagleOfTheNinth - 41
  79. TheWalkingDead - 41
  80. VorkosiganSaga - 41
  81. JaneAusten - 40
  82. SailorMoon - 40
  83. TheVampireDiaries - 40
  84. StarTrek:TheNextGeneration - 39
  85. YoungJustice - 39
  86. Arrow - 38
  87. Fringe - 38
  88. Mythology - 38
  89. Spartacus - 38
  90. VeronicaMars - 38
  91. NewGirl - 36
  92. BeingHuman - 35
  93. LostGirl - 35
  94. Musicals - 35
  95. X-Men - 35
  96. StarTrekReboot - 34
  97. BattlestarGalactica - 33
  98. Highlander - 33
  99. HouseMD - 33
  100. OnePiece - 33
  101. Lewis - 32
  102. ParksAndRecreation - 32
  103. Grimm - 31
  104. PercyJackson - 31
  105. Psych - 31
  106. Yu-Gi-Oh! - 31
  107. MyChemicalRomance - 30
  108. PuellaMagiMadokaMagica - 29
  109. StarTrek:Voyager - 29
  110. TheBigBangTheory - 29
  111. TheFastAndTheFurious - 29
  112. Angel - 28
  113. PitchPerfect - 28
  114. TheWestWing - 28
  115. Labyrinth - 27
  116. Persona - 27
  117. SherlockFilms - 27
  118. RizzoliAndIsles - 26
  119. TeenWolf - 26
  120. DowntonAbbey - 25
  121. GundamWing - 25
  122. QueerAsFolk - 25
  123. TheHour - 25
  124. YoungWizards - 25
  125. AmericanIdol - 24
  126. Pokemon - 24
  127. Twilight - 24
  128. CassandraClare - 23
  129. NeonGenesisEvangelion - 23
  130. PiratesOfTheCaribbean - 23
  131. Skyrim/TheElderScrolls - 23
  132. AdventureTime - 22
  133. CSI - 22
  134. DeathNote - 22
  135. Haven - 22
  136. Kuroko'sBasketball - 22
  137. Supernatural - 21
  138. TalesOf - 21
  139. Bones - 20
  140. HarryPotter - 20
  141. Inuyasha - 20
  142. Justified - 20
  143. Merlin - 20
  144. AceAttorney - 19
  145. BlackButler - 19
  146. TheMortalInstruments - 19
  147. LifeOnMars/AshesToAshes - 18
  148. Shakespeare - 18
  149. TheAlmightyJohnsons - 18
  150. Thor - 18
  151. YuYuHakusho - 18




End file.
